BATMAN : MAN FROM THE PAST
by 66joker
Summary: follwing the earthquake in gotham city arkham center for the mentally ill and severly damaged much of the most dangerous criminals are relesed and run away. as another result that comes to life a creatures with supernatural powers named ben . a major part of his forces is pumping life force of humans to preserve his immortality . ...


batman **: man from the past**

 **the year is 1830 gotham is half what it is in the future , alan wayne the son of the judge solomon wayne use his father to set up a shipping company and the chemical company of wayne enterprises . four years later mr alan wayne began to build in gotham the wayne mansion . the current family sitting around the table dining room with out astorm and heavy rains . suddenly there was a loud knocking on the front door and speed one of the servants came to the door , the family do not know who the crazy walking around the outside of this storm. The servant comes to the door with with a candle in his face wondering and opens it . in the doorway stood a strange guy ,it was dark and the mysterious man was in the shade.** **This man with the torn coat that stands a few seconds without saying anything servant asked him what he needs**

 **Before he began to speak he coughed and said in a voice hoarse but reasonably polite "I apologize, sir, for it was late, I have to do I .. I .." Suddenly the guy started to swing is not feeling well, everything starts to blur perspectives strange guy, Mr. Wayne comes to the door and all the guy saw seconds before he passed it to the young man and Mr. Wayne.** **Present- after months-long hunting Batman** **finally caught the Joker. Connected to the seat next to him in the batmobile.**

 **. "So we got there? We there yet .. we got ... we got?" Laughing and smiling face did not come down to him** **.**

 **Batman keeps his cool. "We need to talk a little bit you do not think Bati .. You know what I tell**

 **You joke but listen Okay ... two crazy ... "before continuing Batman suddenly shouts**

 **"** **Shut up!." Joker "okay okay .. so sensitive .." Quiet are**

 **They arrived in Arkham. Batman pulls out the riots of the Joker in the background hear their laughter and rolling his evil. The police are waiting for them at the entrance together with Commissioner James Gordon "very good good job ... Batman" Batman only to Gordon "Jim do not let him out again." I want to be sure". Joker "help me save me from that boring bat ha ha… bay bati !**

 **This time, I'll keep him personal. "Batman" Thanks Jim, bay now. "Now Batman leaves and enters the Batmobile**

 **And drives away .**

 **The next day, Alfred climbs the stairs to his room mansion Bruce breakfast. He comes into the room**

 **The room is wide open windows are open and the bed has been made. Alfred sighed and realize that Bruce in the bat cave.**

 **Meanwhile immersed bat, Bruce sits at his computer reading something while wearing a Batman suit, only without the mask he thinks while Alfred falls with the tray and advanced toward Bruce. "Well you got him?" . Yes ... until next time probably.** **"Bruce replies seriously." I think you should visit your company master wayne". "why?".**

 **Because it will not Batman ... "Bruce's mind is distracted for a second and look at Alfred silence..**

 **"I'll leave it here, Mr. Bruce. On the way back to Alfred, Bruce returns to the screen , wait Alfred, we have cars? .alfred "yes ..one or two". Bruce leaves the mansion when he drives a Lamborghini.** **ruce talks with Lucius, Bruce gives him a folded sheet of paper in half Lucius takes it and pocketing." And…. bruce Good catch ".bruce" thank you lucius.** **Suddenly there is an earthquake. The two were alone**

 **Ground Development Department of Science and Technology alone does not understand what is going on they run together towards the door of that Lucius .**

 **Opened with a remote control. In the background the alarm sounds. They come quickly to the hovercraft that Lucius secretly developed for Batman. Lucius'get in quick! ".** **All people fleeing in panic building is going to crash within a few seconds. Bruce and Lucius breaking and fly with**

 **Hovercraft outside the building. From the sky they seeing the destruction of several buildings, including Wayne enterprises. We are now seeing some of the main places where the earthquake destroyed the same time listen to the radio**

 **Explains what happened a few .. killed in an earthquake Choose what the level of the earthquake is six . Go to Arkham, was almost totally destroyed criminals fleeing from assassins way guards**

 **Joker comes out with a smile, looking at the place, "boys .. I love what you've done with the place ..**

 **Now it is beautiful "and starts laughing.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **We moved to Wayne Mansion, Alfred stands out breathing hard do not understand exactly what's happening .**

 **Mansion has been damaged. Bruce together with Lucius flying to the Wayne mansion. Night, Bruce the Bat Cave in front of his computer reviews the events that occurred following the earthquake, meanwhile Arkham, the person we saw at the beginning of the story name is Ben. Wake up in the depths of Arkham in one of the rooms has opened deep cracks, and came out of it, it looks as if emerging from a nightmare**

 **Sweating holding his head looking sideways in confusion. All his muscles suddenly making noises like a stretch, everything is dark around him. what we saw is a red Scary eyes .** **Hear the thoughts of Ben. "Where am I .. What year is that? ... I'm so ..hungry ..." Without warning, he broke like a missile launched from the floor to the ceiling and broke it with great force. Ben stood up in the air watching**

 **The Gotham City from the lights dim and the regeneration of the city and especially its size. And realizes that he slept a lot of years. Three days later, Gordon night on the roof near a police building sign bat lit the night sky** **.**

 **Waiting for Batman. Gordon lights a cigarette and sighed, "Well .. I hope that he" busy "." Gordon threw his cigarette on the floor and off it. Walkie-talkie he gets a call about three people passed out on one of the streets**

 **Look pale, someone must have attacked them, and had time to take their blood . Meanwhile, in the port by the sea, "Die Fledermaus" hovering over the region in the cockpit sits Batman** **,**

 **Batmn"alfred you hear me? .. Bat approaching one of the buildings, cut, we see Alfred**

 **Pull handles remote control. "Master Wayne ..alfred looking at the computer next to it showing too much thugs" Master Wayne there are too many thugs on the third floor How you off on the second floor** **? .. "**

 **Batman jumps to the second floor, third floor stand toward the elevator about 10 armed thugs. The thugs are waiting, waiting ... Batman third floor just breaks through the compound wooden flooring. Throws**

 **Some the air is starting to hit them, neutralizing some of weapons tossing them in the air, two of them**

 **Pull knives he jumps on them and break their arms. Everyone on the floor, moan in pain part**

 **Completely unconscious. Batman stood up dramatically between them.**

 **Batman, "I'm done here Alfred". Batman sees Joker card on the floor near the door which is marked and tuned**

 **Arrow with Smile Face, Batman is approaching cautiously cocked to the danger, "Alfred, I think he is hiding here ... He wants me to find him ..." Alfred "Maybe it's a trap Mr. Wayne ..wahit moment, I will give a snapshot**

 **Through the door. Gordon comes into place, out of the car one local cop ends of the link and evacuated to talk**

 **Gordon Policewoman, "Commissioner Gordon". Gordon "What have we got?" officer "nothing but three people pale from lack of blood**

 **,,, Like that .. "Gordon" that what oficer? Dracula has been the case here, huh maybe check out their neck? [Gordon joking] policewoman "and two missing policemen across town .. We think that connection between the two cases." Gordon lights another cigarette and begins to think. .,.**

 **suddenly one of the detectives find a wild card in the pocket of one of the victims and calls for policewoman, "I think it will look familiar." Gordon "This clown [sighs] ..steel We did not realize it most of the crazies they fled from Arkham .. and**

 **Not wasting a time. Back to batman / Batman kicks the door a little concerned but did not consider it is not giving us see what he's afraid of him** **.**

 **He just knew and looking forward to the move of the Joker. The door opens and he sees a dark room and the window as a balcony**

 **Floor, the only light in the room is the moonlight that illuminates and find a chair toward the window. He puts a joker sitting where he operates Night Vision and begins to walk and sneak in like a ninja. Boom turns on the light, there is no**

 **No one in the room Batman looks around, he sees another door mechanically locked in megaphone sounds**

 **Joker is talking to Batmn.j'oker" hello old friend .. I'm so glad your mother let you come play with me ha ha ha ….. Batman gets angry looks up and just screaming to the sound he heard "enough with your game, where**

 **You?! You're coming back to Arkham !. "Joker" Only with you coming with me Bati ah ah ah** **... "**

 **The light turns green and the door opens,."** **Open this door ! Joker** **."**

 **joker:ho bat if you knew what i have planned you'd just die he he…**

 **Batman went slowly into the next room, the darkness inside. Joker: Okay detective before I turn out the lights** **...**

 **How did you find me ..again** **! ..**

 **Batman: it was easy to threaten one bullies psychopaths you collect** **...**

 **Joker: .. Who among us sane in this town .. bat .. What does it say about us** **.**

 **Batman: You're a psychopath who enjoys the suffering of others. You will be alone in a chamber inside Arkham** **.**

 **Joker: Maybe we could share one** **...**

 **Lights go on.** **Batman can see across the room, two policemen are seen unconscious, face down on the table, Batman checking their tags, check their pulse and becomes one of the officers face up and see they are obsessed with a smile on their faces, they died from the poison of the Joker** **.**

 **Joker: Batman turns out that I wanted to draw your attention to the way the police would ask for your help**

 **Those in search of cops .. but it turns out you were looking for me because you knew I'd run away** **..**

 **It was a bomb of an idea to bring you to me to take you a detective** **... ".**

 **In the background begins to tune coming from one of the pockets of the dead policemen, the music slowly begins**

 **Slow, Batman understands that this is a bomb** **,**

 **Joker: And on the subject before you say you take me back to Arkham, so let me tell you something little bat.. when you take a insane person to an asylum you are taking him home … the place he knows best!... ha ha ha…The place is about to explode, Batman returns through both doors quickly reaches port and uses a rope gun-**

 **His flew high near building.** **,**

 **Batman "- VO, his inside Arkham. Back to Gordon , Batman looks at the building with the flame. Back to Gordon is getting a call about an explosion and get the name of the street and the building. Gordon and two police cars going towards the building.**

 **Gordon gets another message regarding the assault of a couple walking down the street. Batman standing there, seems to think** **,**

 **Calls Alfred to take him back, Batman feels a chill he turns around quickly**

 **He did not see anything. He looks at the roof the right and left and did not see anything. The bat comes, the sirens of police officers and firefighters arrive on the scene. Batman : Alfred is planning something he was not here tonight .., Batman uses a gun rope and quickly rises**

 **Into the bat. Batman coming to Arkham, Batman think Joker is there. in the asylom, Batman walking**

 **Among the ruins scanning with eyes to see that the place is not waiting for a trap.** **Batman continues to go dark place this ruined, suddenly he felt the same shudder he sensed**

 **On the roof before. He continues to walk, now he hears footsteps feet away he turns around and sees nothing** **.**

 **He turns down the hall, he starts running noise of a drill this time it must be the Joker, Batman suddenly he hears a voice whispering in his ear like he was next to him. '' Master Wayne ... "A voice he had never heard. Batman thinks he**

 **Cracking, he panicked, he stop .turns around, he had forgotten why he is here, the fear he feels when he thinks about that night ... is the end of the hallway is dark character**

 **I do not know who's eyes begin to blur, but we know who it is, it's ben**

 **Meanwhile, the Joker is in a room full of equipment, the middle room bed for crazy. A policeman handcuffed on the bed**

 **Joker standing over him with a drill and turn it to scare him, "Do not worry I'm just gona hurt ya**

 **... Really really bad!, ha ha ha! .. Joker hears a noise outside the room, he turns off the drill, seconds**

 **To execute his plan, he was talking to the policeman frightened, "Oh, I think, that destroys our party**

 **Here, how wonderful. Shh .. I'll bring my gun Joker moving toward the door gently smiling and alert, opens the door, "I wonder what lies behind curtain number one .. he goes out into the dark hallway and hear nothing and see nothing, he waits a few seconds but nothing happens." Bats .. you are here! ", is not waiting for a little bit joker and went inside, closes the door and locks**

 **It after him. What we see is the door, "Honey I'm home .. Let's go party." In the background the drill again, "I'm sorry the flying rat did not came".**

 **A drill hear the laughter of the Joker and the screams of the helpless third policeman kidnapped .** **Batman wakes up, is fuzzy. He is being held in the arms of Ben. He sees more vague and does not understand**

 **Why he fainted. Ben: You're the last member of the Wayne family**

 **My name is Ben .. Master Wayne" .. he said thickly. My name is Ben .. Master Wayne .. he said thickly. Batman sighed .. holding his head. Batman wakes up lying in front of the mansion, Ben geting out of there. Alfred comes out the estate toward to Bruce. Day, Bruce wakes up in a room and see where Alfred. Bruce: I fainted for a while Alfred what day it is**

 **Alfred: You've been unconscious for two days ... .. I do not want to press but not in a good city .. All Crime**

 **As from the earthquake ... read the newspaper then. Bruce: I do not remember exactly how the knocks I just ...**

 **Lucius entered the room. "Hanging out is probably the wrong clubs, Mr. Wayne .. your blood taken from you .. It recently a lot of the city no one knows what it is ... the city in panic and now what happened to Batman ...**

 **Bruce: Do not worry Lucius with this person, I find him Lucius: I do not think that a person Mr. Wayne .bruce: the clown is steel free .. However, bat cave, Bruce sits at a computer, suddenly a beep from the computer, this bat signal.**

 **Police roof, Gordon stands there alone,batman emerging from the dark, Batman: Hello Jim, I heard that a lot**

 **Trouble . Gordon: Batman Arkham .. thugs who escaped still free in the city, we are not letting up**

 **The clown outside as well we have not heard anything from him yet . Ruins everywhere .. You must catch at least The clown**

 **Batman: Jim I came two days ago to the Joker he was not there .. He blew up the place with two policemen who died before I could reach them.**

 **You will not believe this but .. In addition to all the trouble started stealing blood on the street**

 **[Jim lights a cigarette.] Papers say jokingly Dracula visited some even suspect you ...**

 **Batman: Jim .. I'll catch the Joker and other crazy.**

 **Jim: I'm not saying it never but ... I trust you this time six people were attacked batman, two**

 **Survived but they do not remember anything.**

 **Suddenly emerging from the dark Ben is attacking Batman still managed to slip a punch at him, he leaves**

 **Him and grabs Gordon., Gordon. in shock, who bares his teeth and bite him with the arm of Gordon. who shouts in pain,**

 **Batman lying on the floor vague, is enough to recover when Ben finish with him Gordon. _ , Batman throws the bat-shaped shuriken Ben Gordon falls on**

 **Floor alerted the cops, then grabbing his arm bleeding, Ben flew away, Batman saved Gordon.**

 **A few more minutes and he would become a victim. Gordon. to Batman: Come on! Run away from here .. they'll think you**

 **Did it ! , Batman vanished into the shadows flew from the roof.**

 **Gordon passes one of the policemen guarding the roof saying on the block about two blocks immediate aim**

 **Catch the man apparently being attacked Gordon, the policeman saw the bat still sign light the sky. And yelling to call an ambulance and starts to make a tourniquet . Gordon passes one of the policemen guarding the roof saying on the block about two blocks immediate aim**

 **Catch the man apparently being attacked Gordon, the policeman saw the bat cave still sign light the sky. And yelling to call an ambulance and starts to make a tourniquet. Batman Returns to the bat cave, Bruce takes off the mask, sighed confused by the incident. He went to the computer: PC, operator location being detected. Computer downloads**

 **The data. Bruce meanwhile starts a metaphor for the cut on his arm, while the computer finished downloading the data**

 **He sees that the creature right here at the entrance to the cave waterfall.**

 **Bruce terrified, the only thought in his mind is that he discovered his true identity but how ?. He hurries**

 **Wear the mask, Ben emerges from the shadows, who do not need to put the mask ... Bruce Wayne.**

 **Bruce: Who are you how do you know my name**

 **Bruce ready to fight, Ben seemed very calm, too much calm, Ben looks around, Ben: You know Bruce .. I**

 **I cant stand this century .. too much noise and too powerful lights .. .. Bruce: What ... Ben: these caves**

 **Dosnt Changed at all, apart from the computer? .. Computer and all these toys around. Bruce: What do you want, what**

 **You doing all this. Alfred down the stairs: Master Bruce you there? . Bruce does not answer Alfred goes downstairs and sees the two talking**

 **Alfred approach them, Bruce noticed. Ben turns to Alfred, Ben: So this is your butler.**

 **My name is Ben, in my time, Mr. Wayne helped and even saved my life that whay I'm here today… [Go flashback] Ben recalls, day Ben lying on a bed of sunlight'd woken him up the first time after a long time he did not sleep so well. He looks around, looking toward the view from the window.**

 **Is another weak but is feeling much better than last night. Suddenly Mr. Wayne and his butler enter**

 **To the room. Hey big guy .. How do you feel? You were really weak last night. Ben: I'm not sure I ..**

 **I barely remember the night yesterday ... Mr. Wayne: from Where did you get to us? You need a place to stay?**

 **And the wayne were so kind to me ... then I found out that they are not just powerful but also care for the town**

 **Of their own ...] continue, ben dressed like a Butler [VO of the Ben Future thinking about that moment Mr. Wayne gave me to serve him near his house and gave me a place to live without knowing who I am or what I am .. I was in shock**

 **I forgot what I am for a few months, gradually learned to do the job right from cooking to cleaning**

 **The whole house. {See flashbacks of those moments.] I tried to suppress my animal instinct ..**

 **But then something happened, I could not sleep more than I turned Gotham City followed people walking alone on the street**

 **I grabbed them and I used ... their life force to be strengthened and to silence the hunger ... Mr. Wayne Allen Wayne ..**

 **Not even asked me what was happening, he was hoping that I can handle whatever happened ... one night at the time**

 **Came to the door of the wayne and two men with torches, they forced me to go out to meet them .. They did not want to talk .. and I knew why they had come. I took care of them knowing that I was making a mistake but then more people came to catch me from the city, I had to run away and disappear ... all those poor souls .. but then I attacked at the moment before they reached Mr. Wayne asked me to escape into the tunnels beneath the mansion, a secret place, like a city underground, I do not understand why he helped me .. he gave me a home, perhaps because he saw that I was not responsible for the acts**

 **And I regret what I did .. who knows. After calming down the situation, I decided that nothing for me out there. I went into a coma not to know when I wake up from . [Back to the present] Bruce: So you're looking for peace of mind unhappy world ... What is the thing that woke you up**

 **Ben: I am guess the earthquake ...**

 **Bruce: You know who I am right, you'll know that I have to stop you from killing more innocent people.**

 **Ben: I know ... but I do not think you can Bruce, you know …for centurys I ran I was shame of who I am**

 **My time has come to live again. I loved your family, but they do not exist anymore. It's just you**

 **And you alone. so let me tell you somthing ..batmn .. The people in this town do not deserve for the mercy of my and your help**

 **It's something that I need to tell him .your great great grandfather in those times .But what does it matter. Alfred pulls a gun and shoots Ben. Ben gets his shot is angry, hurt his hand, but the wound became loose shooting**

 **Quickly, he leaps towards Alfred Ben throws down his gun, Batman jumps on him with an electric knife**

 **And staring him in the back of Ben, Ben shoots, he surprised Batman boosts the power of Electric Ben tries to resist, looks Batman overwhelming him, Ben finally flips the Batman, Batman on the floor son walking nerves at him, Batman: run Alfred. ". Seconds ago Ben feels weak attack, he folds, he felt weak, and he runs away into the shadows without warning.**

 **Alfred: Are you all right, sir?**

 **Batman: Yes ... I'm fine. Alfred: It looks like someone woke up on the wrong side.**

 **Batman: I have to stop him. Batman comes out with Batmobile [tumbler]. During the drive Batman**

 **notice the bat signal on the sky. Batman emerges from the darkness on the roof he saw a policeman standing alone, policeman Hu Batman is that you ...**

 **Jim Gordon was rushed to the hospital do not know what his situation. Joker was a fault with the death of three policemen and his thugs kidnapped two policemen. He left it, cop shows him a joker card that says "Come Batman Only you can save these poor pigs on PS Please let me wait."**

 **Batman: You know where he also did not want to go there for fear he would kill them .. He wrote it as he waits for you. After seeing the ring lacked portable decided to check searchable .. It is a warehouse**

 **Toys .. At the other side of the city ..south .. Batman: I'll get him now I will finish this tonight, the policeman looks at the clock and take the walkie-talkie, cop: By the way my name is [Batman disappearing] Smith ...**

 **Batman? , Look around. Batman going in the Batmobile , Batman: Alfred achieve precise place name of street. I sent you the data of a toy factory in the south of the city, quickly. [cut] dark alley dark night, a man is walking in the Terrible dark-**

 **Is walking, coughing when suddenly he notices a homeless, the homeless looking at him squinting in an attempt to see facial expression is something. He went to the homeless, it's ben, he pulls out his teeth grabbing him by the throat, Ben: I'm really sorry about that [the homeless while struggling, suffocating is tries to scream out loud**

 **Choked. Ben finishes with emissary him aside, he throws him in the trash. Ben flattens out, he feels a sense of smell. Ben: The only one who can stop me is bat ... [Ben sniffing the air.] I'll find him, and took off.** **Joker place, Joker stands in the middle of the room, in front of two police officers cuffed. Overhead**

 **A group of five thugs with clown masks, armed. Joker: I hope the cameras are rolling boys ..**

 **We have memories of this moment .. I will kill the bat once and for all ... the city will be mine .. ha ha**

 **Ha ha ha ... boys want to hear a joke? Two crazy inside ... Batman bursts in through the window**

 **He ran toward the two thugs hiding offsets begin shooting joker laughing out loud takes one of the weapons on the floor, Joker: hello bats Get out, go find him ! . The thugs are going to panic alert, Batman jumps on one of them breaks his hand so he does bully him, Joker Batman tuned to the latest bully and hits and kills him. Batman escapes and hides, ben entered the room doors.**

 **Joker: Who the hell are you? ! .. This is my place is aiming Ben gun. Ben looked nervous**

 **And hungry. Ben: Here ... Batman, Batman appears, are willing to stand there all three conflict. Ben jumps to Batman**

 **And grabs him by the neck, Joker: Hey hey what are you doing , I will kill him, who did not refer to anything around him**

 **Batman Begins choke is trying to pull off a shocker from the belt, Joker shoots ben in the back, releasing old grip, bellowing his eyes become red. He jumps and grabs the Joker, Batman recovers grip**

 **The Joker cant move, Batman stood up to get ready, do not worry I'll take care of him Joker batman says, Joker: [to Ben] That's all you've got, blood sucker ... Ben looks at Joker bares its teeth Batman tries to stop him and he flips through the air like a lives flying in the wind, and crash on the wall. Batman stood up he was hit in the shoulder is holding her ben sinks his teeth**

 **Throat of the Joker, Batman Meanwhile releases the cops, the cops are going to run away and call for help. Batman decides to issue a final effort to the electric knife and stick it in white head and running her**

 **Forcefully, who releases the Joker grip, ben bellowing roar past and falls to the floor, bleeding and died, Batman went to the Joker, the Joker look exhausted, joker: What a funny story.. Detective ...**

 **You saved me Ah.. [cough] Batman: You're wrong. Joker fainting, losing blood. from outside**

 **Sound mobility. Police surrounded the place, Batman comes out when he holds the joker in his arms unconscious, Batman gives him to the paramedics, and flew away to the night .**

 **End.**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
